Vehicle Features/Hydraulics
Hydraulics are a feature added in the Grand Theft Auto series as a customization for a certain kind of vehicles. Description Hydraulics are controlled with the movement/camera controls (analog sticks in consoles), where the right one will make the car bounce around in the direction the player wants, while the left one will cause the hydraulics to lock in place. 3D Universe GTA III introduced hydraulics to the Grand Theft Auto series, in which they are fitted to the Yardie Lobo. Later, GTA Vice City retains the feature in the Voodoo. For GTA San Andreas, however, the player can customize almost any vehicle to feature hydraulics, but story-line wise, the first vehicle to feature them is the Savanna. In San Andreas, most lowriders are already equipped with them. As both hydraulics and the game camera are controlled with the right analog stick, vehicles with hydraulics disable the camera control. Almost any car can also be equipped with hydraulics at Loco Low Co., Wheel Arch Angels and Trans Fender. GTA: Vice City Stories only retains the hydraulics on taxis when the taxi side-mission is completed. This becomes the last appearance of hydraulics in the 3D Universe. HD Universe ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City, hydraulics were absent from the game, despite the appearances of vehicles like the Voodoo, which seems a suitable vehicle for such a modification. In Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, it is stated that hydraulics were present in the beta, but isn't technically added as an optional feature. Some files reveal (along with the Nitro) that they are able to be placed on vehicles, but there is no command to use them, leaving it as an unfinished feature. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Hydraulics return to Grand Theft Auto Online in the GTA Online: Lowriders Update, where players are able to fit them, along with various other modifications, to specific lowriders. A small list of vehicles can be equipped with hydraulics. The feature is, along with the rest of the aforementioned update's content, exclusive to the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions of GTA Online. Car hydraulics are fitted once the vehicle is taken to Benny's Original Motor Works, and is upgraded to its 'Custom' variant (eg. Primo Custom), with costs between $335,000 and $420,000. From here, hydraulics are automatically fitted to the car, however, several other hydraulic modifications are available, which control the height jumped and the rate at which it does so. An example of Hydraulic-usage and functionality can be seen here, fitted on the Faction Custom. Hydraulics can be seen in the trunk of all the cars they are fitted to, with detailed chrome-models of the pumps, gauges and various rods within the system. The various hydraulic modifications will change the look of the hydraulic models in the trunk, adding more pumps and gauges. Hydraulics can be used in several ways: *Pressing RB/A (Xbox One) or R1/X (PlayStation 4) will higher/lower the ride height. Pressing sets the vehicle to its normal height, while holding for about half a second raises the vehicle. *Holding RB/R1 or A/X while the vehicle is raised will increase the hydraulic pressure in the system, and once let go, will allow the car to jump. **Alternatively, the player can hold RB/R1 and use the left stick to tilt the car, from left to right, or front to back. Letting go will not make the car jump after changing the tilt of the car. **Holding RB/R1 or A/X and flicking the left analog stick in one direction repetitively will bounce the car in that direction. Repeating the process in sync with the bounce will allow the next jump to be even higher, commonly known as "pumping." Cars with Hydraulics The following cars have a chance of having hydraulics when spawned on the street during normal gameplay. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Yardie Lobo ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Voodoo *Taxi (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) *Cabbie (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) *Zebra Cab (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) *Kaufman Cab (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Blade *Broadway *Remington *Savanna *Slamvan *Tahoma *Tornado *Voodoo *Sandking *Taxi (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) *Cabbie (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Taxi (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) *Cabbie (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Chino Custom *Buccaneer Custom *Faction Custom *Moonbeam Custom *Primo Custom *Voodoo Custom *Faction Custom Donk *Slamvan Custom *Virgo Classic Custom *Tornado Custom *Minivan Custom *Sabre Turbo Custom NOTE: The stock variants of the cars must be upgraded to their custom variants at Benny's Original Motor Works to enable hydraulics and hydraulic modifications. Advantages *Adding hydraulics to cars is a very desirable thing, since hydraulics will lower a car's profile, decreasing drag and allowing cars to go faster on tarmac surfaces. Also, by pressing the left stick, (for PS2 and Xbox) the player can lock the hydraulics on high, allowing for even softer suspensions, better shock absorbers, and more wheel surface on the ground, allowing for better off-roading, easier fall recovery, and higher torque and hill-climbing ability, respectively. *In GTA: San Andreas, modding any car at any Transfender shop with Hydraulics and Off-road wheels can turn the car into a mini-Monster, capable of going over the traffic, and with greater off-road ability. This works much better with Lowriders, since the car will be lifted well over wheel level, and worse with Race Cars, which are the only group that perform better without hydraulics, since Tuners are purely built for street racing, there is no use to off-road with them. Disadvantages *Vehicles may receive minor paintwork and body damage with overuse of hydraulics, this is most prevalent on GTA: Online. *In GTA Online, only a specific range of vehicles can be fitted with hydraulics, all of which are also relatively expensive to install. *Installing hydraulics on the car disables the camera control, so the player can't have a quick look at the front, left, right and look up or down (only for console versions or using gamepad on PC). *Installing hydraulics also disables the horn, so if the player needs to take any passenger or a prostitute, they will not notice if one doesn't honk the horn. One can only pick up prostitutes if the player has a high sex appeal. *Going off-road with a lifted lowrider will increase chances of roll over, flipping the car very fast. Also, if the player doesn't raise the wheels when fliping, it will be stuck in that position or even being upside-down, causing it to set aflame. Gallery GTA Online-LowridersDLC-CleanVoodoo.png|A Voodoo Custom with hydraulics. LowridersUpdate-GTAO-SS7.png|A Chino Custom with hydraulics. LowridersUpdate-GTAO-SS1.png|Two lowriders with hydraulics can be seen in the background. Trivia *Despite not actually appearing in Grand Theft Auto V, Big Boy says in Radio Los Santos that he owns a Dilettante with hydraulics. **However, hydraulics return to Grand Theft Auto Online via the GTA Online: Lowriders Update, where players are able able to fit hydraulics, along with various other modifications, to specific lowriders. Note the Dilettante cannot have hydraulics fitted to it, as it isn't classed as a Lowrider with hydraulic-enabled modifications in-game. Category:Features Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Vehicle Features